Lettres au Père Porcher
by Rincevent
Summary: Chicard et Tiphaine Patraque écrivent au vieux monsieur en rouge.


**Titre** : Lettres au Père Porcher

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

* * *

><p>Ceci est une lettre destinée au Père Porcher.<br>Fred Colon, si t'y touches, j'dirais à Carotte comment qu'tu m'as pas empêché de voler au secours d'un pauvre concitoyen en détresse dans la venelle-aux-greluches. N'importe comment s'il a laissé tombé ces bougeoirs en argent c'est qu'il en voulait plus.

Cher Père Porcher, j'espère que tu profites bien pendant ton année et que tu choppes pas la crève dans ton pays glacé, là-bas. Quand j'étais môme, Ppa disait souvent qu'les péquenauds y z'ont l'habitude de passer un moment dans la vapeur avant d'aller se rouler dans la neige. "L'froid a dû leur geler la cervelle pour qu'y fassent ça... Toi aussi, d'ailleurs vu le temps que je t'ai laissé dans la congère." Ppa il avait un sacré sens de la famille, il savait toujours où j'me trouvais et y s'arrangeait pour que ça soit pas au même endroit que lui. De toute façon, la Mère finissait toujours par le ramener, à cause de l'argent qu'il lui devait, c'qui fait qu'on se croisait souvent.

J'voudrais pas donner l'impression de demander quoi que ce soit, ça non, je suis bien heureux au Guet, y a des bons collègues et certains sont encore en vie ! Pis bon faut dire que moi j'ai toujours bien sû tirer party de c'que la vie m'offrait, quoi. M'enfin bon, Angua dit qu'il faut parfois se laisser aller à rêver tant qu'on n'oublie pas les deux derniers mots. Je suis pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire, mais enfin bon, y a quelques trucs qui me plairait bien quoi. Si t'as pas le temps ou que c'est pas facile à trouver, je t'en voudrais pas. De toute façon je sais quand tu passes en ville, alors je pourrais toujours m'entraîner à l'arbalète sur les toits, on sait jamais on aura peut-être l'occasion d'en discuter.  
>Donc j'aimerais au moins un élément de cette liste :<br>- Un de ces petits couteau pour les huitres comme ceux qu'il y a chez le commissaire parce que c'est pratique pour se gratter sous les ongles.  
>- Un nouvel élastique pour ma pièce d'or trouée que j'utilise pour débusquer des gens malhonnêtes dans la rue.<br>- Un nouveau flacon de parfum "Nuage d'or" des tanneries de chez Henri Roi (le gros flacon, parce que ça part vite).  
>- Si t'as moyen, j'aimerais bien une entrée gratuite pour la nouvelle boîte, le Vavavoum. J'ai vu qu'il y en avait une dans le placard des pièces à conviction. Au pire je pourrais aller la chercher pour toi.<p>

Voilà, j'espère que tu passera une bonne nuit du Porcher à apporter tout pleins de trucs pour les anfants.

Ton petit Chicard.

PS : je me demandais comme ça : comment que ça se fait que si les gens riches achètent déjà plein de cadeaux t'en apporte pas plus aux pauvres avec ce que t'économises ? Non parce que ça m'a toujours étonné.

* * *

><p>Cher papa Porcher, si je t'écris cette lettre c'est sûrement pas parce que je crois en toi mais parce qu'on m'a obligée à le faire pour mon petit frère Vauchemin au motif tout à fait ridicule qu'on l'aurait fait pour moi, ce dont je doute vraiment.<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit Vauchemin voudrait toutes les choses suivantes (mais franchement ce serait beaucoup trop pour un gamin même pas capable de dire comment il s'appelle sans se tromper) :  
>- Un petit cheval à bascule en bois rouge<br>- Des billes (est-ce qu'il en existe qui flottent ? J'en ai marre d'aller les chercher dans le ruisseau)  
>- Pleins de gâteaux<br>- Une flûte

Bien, cette liste totalement ridicule est enfin terminée. Bien entendu ça t'es égal puisque tu n'existe pas. Est-ce que moi je vais m'abaisser à réclamer un nécessaire d'écriture avec trois couleurs d'encre différente ? Ou bien une robe neuve parce qu'un stupide mouton en a arraché le derrière ? Non ! Ce serait un comble.

De toute façon j'aurais plus important à faire, comme refuser une invitation pour le réveillon de la part de Roland. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine que son statut l'autorise à faire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais faire en sorte qu'il me l'envoie vite, c'est dans deux semaines maintenant, et je n'ai toujours rien reçu. Enfin juste ça, ce serait bien. Histoire de le remettre à sa place. S'il te plaît.

Tiphaine Patraque, de la part de son petit frère Vauchemin Patraque


End file.
